Electronic systems include functions and components of consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, mobile devices, and digital video cameras. The electronic systems can include solid state disk (SSD) drives that are used as data storage, often called storage or memory.
The solid state disk drives are becoming extremely dense as drive capacities increase. In addition to the increase in capacities, there have been large increases in performance. Increase in both the capacity and performance require more power. This power generates a large amount of heat. Because of board densities, location a board, devices on the board, and the devices' locations, the use of heat sinks as a means for extracting or removing heat is becoming more difficult.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic systems with better heat extraction. In view of the increasing demand for data management devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.